Prison Break
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: The Gaang break Iroh out of prison so Aang can learn firebending. But things don't go as they planned... ONESHOT! OOCness ahoy! Implied Kataang.


**Ok, this is loosely based on an RPG my friend and I did over msn. Contains mild swearing and major OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar me no own.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aang and company were laying around somewhere near the Fire Nation capital.

Aang sighed. "I'm bored."

"Me too." Said Toph.

"I know! We can find a firebending teacher for Aang!" Katara suggested. Sokka, Toph, and Aang just stared at her. "What?"

"Why would Aang learn firebending? The eclipse makes firebending useless." Sokka stated.

"So? He's the Avatar. He has to master all four elements." Katara responded.

"True." Aang sat up. "But who would teach me? Jeong Jeong is nowhere to be found."

"What about Iroh?" Toph asked. "He's trustworthy."

"But we don't even know where he is." Sokka pointed out.

"Well, he _was_ taken prisoner in Ba Sing Se by Azula." Katara said. "Maybe...they took him to the palace dungeons!"

"Yeah!" Aang agreed. "We should probably wait until the eclipse, though."

"Well, why not break him out now, so he can teach you firebending?" Katara asked. "That way, if you still need time after the eclipse to fight Ozai, you know at least a little firebending?"

Sokka rubbed his chin. "Good point...let's go, then!"

Sio, the four friuends headed to the capital. They landed just by the rim of the volcano. Aang covered Appa with earth to camoflage him.

"Ok..." Sokka began whispering. "Just act natural until we get to the palace. Then we'll sneak in, down to the dungeons, get Iroh out, and run like hell. Got it?"

"Yeah." Aang said. Toph and Katara nodded.

"Great. Let's go."

The four walked casually toward the palace. They heard snippets of conversation amongst the commoners.

"Did you hear? They moved the traitorous Iroh to the palace dungeons."

"Really? Why?"

"I guess to make sure he doesn't plot against the Fire Lord any further."

"Wow."

As they got nearer to the palace, Katara grew more nervous.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this." She said.

Toph scoffed. "Sugar Queen, get a grip. We're doing a good thing!"

"Okay..." Katara gulped and regained her composure. They got to the palace gates.

"State your name and business." A guard looked at them.

Sokka stepped up to the plate. "Wang Fire, my good sir. And these are my comrades Sapphire, Suki, and uh-"

"Kuzon." Aang finished for Sokka.

"Pleasure." The guard eyed Katara and Sokka suspiciously. "You don't _look_ Fire Nation..."

"Our mother was Water Tribe, and our father is Fire Nation." Katara lied.

"Very well." The guard said. "What is your business?"

"I'm Zuko's cousin from his mom's side," Aang replied. He pointed to Toph. "This is my sister, and Sapphire and Wang are our friends. We'd like to visit Zuko. We haven't seen him since he returned home."

"I see." The guard replied. "We'll send Prince Zuko out here to confirm your identity."

"No!" Katara shouted out. She cleared her throat. "I mean, we want to surprise him! If you'd be so kind as to take us to his quarters, that would be lovely."

"Very well." The guard said again. "It's just as well. The prince is at his friend Mai's house, anyway. He should be back in about an hour."

"Great!" Katara smiled. The guard led the four into the palace grounds. The group waited until they were inside the palace before quietly sneaking away from the guard and making a run for it.

The guard looked behind him and noticed the four teens running. ":HEY!" He turned to a few guards. "Intruders! We have intruders! Notify the Fire Lord ast once!"

Azula calmly appeared in front of them guard,. "What's this I hear about intruders?"

"Um...we kinda let four intruders into the castle..." The guard said sheepishly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko walked inside the palace as he heard a scream followed by a thud. He gasped and ran toward the source. He stopped as he saw Azula standing beside a pile of ash.

"Do I even _want_ to know?" Asked Zuko.

"A guard let four intruders in." Azula said. "Come on! We can catch them!"

The two ran down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toph led everyone down further towards the dungeons.

"Is anyone following us?" Asked Katara.

Sokka looked behind him. "Noope."

Toph stopped. "Wait! I _do_ feel someone. Actually, two people. They're gaining."

"Well, we can take two people. Just as long as it's not-"

Katara was interrupted by a lightning bolt that hit the wall next to the foursome. They gasped and turned to see Azula and Zuko.

Zuko pointed at Aang. "I KNEW IT! Wait...the Avatar's alive...and in the castle...and so is my father...aw, _shit_!"

Azula slapped Zuko across the face. "Snap out of it! Look, you go distract Father while I deal with these intruders!"

"Right!" Zuko ran off. _Gotta distract Dad, gotta distract Dad, gotta distract Dad..._

Sokka turned to Katara and Aang and whispered, "You two go get Iroh. We'll take care of Bitchzula."

"Right!" Katara and Aang ran off.

Azula snorted. "_You're_ gonna take _me_ out? I'd like to see you try!"

Toph sent a shockwave at Azukla. Azula stumbled then caught her balance. She glared at Toph and shot a fireball at her. Unfortunately, Toph couldn't see it and got hit.

"OW! DAMMIT! GOD THAT HURTS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Toph bended up a boulder and threw it at Azula.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko sprinted towards the throne room. Just as he reached the curtains leading to the room, they flew open, and o ut came...

"Dad!" Zuko shouted in sur prise. He cleared his throat. "Um...what's up?"

Ozai looked at Zuko in disbelief. "'What's up'? Four intrud ers are in my palace! That's what's up!"

"Right, well, Azula's taking care of them." Z uko lied through his teeth. _I am so dead. Deade r than dead._

"Great. Sao, why a ren't you helpi ng your sister take care of them?" Ozai asked.

"Um...well, because I wanted you to know that Azula's taking care of them!" Zuko started to sweat.

"Very well." Ozai said. "I might as well go help-"

"No!" Zuko shouted out. "Um...I mean..." He sighed. I wanted your advice on something."

Ozai sighed. "Zuko, I don't have time for your stalling antics!"

"Stalling? I'm not stalling." Zuko came up with an idea.

"Yes, you are. You're doing it right now."

Zuko tapped his chin and shrugged. "Stalling?"

"Stalling!"

"Stalling."

"STALLING!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang and Katara got nearer to the dungeon.

"Here it is!" Katara exclaimed. "All right. Now we gotta find out which cell Iroh is in! You look left, I'll look right."

"Got it." Aang did a thumbs up sign. They heard Toph scream and swear. The two looked at each other.

"Crap. That doesn't sound good." Katara said. She hesitated. "Maybe they need help. I'll go back, then I'll be back here in ten minutes!"

"What?! Katara, wait!" Aang tried to stop Katara, but she was already up the stairs. "GOOOOOD!" He ran to loom for Iroh.

XXXXXXXXXX

Azula was about to strike Sokka with lightning, when water splashed over her hands and froze.

"Katara!" Sokka exclaimed. "I thought you were gonna-"

Toph hit Sokka's arm to stop him from finishing his sentence.

"UNFREEZE ME AT ONCE, YOU MOTHER-" Azula was interrupted by another shockwave by Toph.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Zuko was still stalling Ozai. Or at least trying to.

"So, you think I'm...stalling." Zuko said slowly.

Ozai's eye began to twitch. "Yes. Stalling."

"That one thing where you keep someone from going where you don't want them to go, because you're hiding something?" Zuko was running out of ideas. _Hurry up, Azula!_

"GAH! What am I, in Crazytown?" Ozai grabbed his hair in frustration. "I have had enough of this nonsense!"

Suddenly, Azula's scream could be heard. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, YOU WATER TRIBE PEASANT!"

Zuko froze. Ozai gasped.

"Azula's in trouble!" He grabbed Zuko's wrist. "Come on!"

_So...dead..._ Zuko thought. _I wonder if Ty Lee would want my shampoo._..

"HANG ON, AZULA DADDY'S COMING!"

XXXXXXXX

Katara, Sokka, and Toph frozre as they heard that voice.

"Guys...I think the Fire Lord is coming." Toph said a bit nervously.

Katara began hyperventalating and sweating. Sokka looked at his sister, concerned.

"Um...Katara?"

Katara ran back down to the dungeons. "AANG!"

Toph slapped her forehead. "Arrrgh! Katara, you dumbass!" She and Sokka followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Aang found Iroh's cell.

"Iroh? It's me, Aang!" Aang whispered.

Iroh looked up, surprised. "Aang? What are you doing? Are. You. Crazy?!"

"Aang shrugged. "Well, I need a firebending teacher. I'm getting you out of here."

"No need. I have a key." Iroh pulled out a stolen key from his sleeve.

Aang stared. "Great. Let's get out of here, before-"

"AANG! RUN! THE FIRE LORD IS COMING!" Aang and Iroh heard Katara scream. They looked at each other in horror.

"Damn it!"

Aang quickly unlocked the cell door and let Iroh out.

"I'm gonna blast a hole in that wall with lightning." Iroh told him.

Aang nodded. "Okay." He looked behind him and saw Katara sprinting toward him looking harried. "Katara, stop! Iroh's gonna blast a hole through the wall!"

Katara stopped to catch her breath. "Okay...oh my God..." She passed out from stress and tiredness.

"Katara!" Aang knelt beside her and began slapping her face. "Wake up, Katara! Come on! I am not carrying you all the way to the brim of the freaking volcano! WAKE UP!"

"I'll handle this, Twinkletoes." Toph sent a shockwave at Katara. "Wake up, Sugar Queen!"

Katara yelped and got up. "Whew. I had the strangest dream."

BANG!

"UNCLE?!" Azula and Zuko shouted.

Katara just whimpered. Sokka, Aang, Toph, and Iroh took their stances. Katara followed suit.

"Ahh, Avatar. How nice to see you." Ozai said. He then shot an angry glare at Azula asnd Zuko. "_Alive?!_"

Azula and Zuko gulped. Aang took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Your days of tyranny are over, Fire Lord. I'm bringing you down!"

Ozai smirked evilly. "Oh really?" He walked towards Aang and bent down so his eyes leveled with Aang's. "Boo."

Aang screamed and jumped into Soka's arms. Toph slapped her forehead again.

"I'm surrounded by pussies..." She groaned.

Iroh looked from the royal family to the open cell door. He smirked. "Oh, Ozai, there is a stolen royal artifact in my cell. If ypou would be so kind as to get it..."

"Pfft. It's _your_ cell. _You_ get it!" Ozai declared.

Iroh shrugged. "Okay, but I'm gonna burn it as soon as I get my hands on it."

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Ozai glared daggers at Iroh.

Iroh nodded. "I would."

"Not if I get it first!" Ozai lept into the cell. Iroh pushed Azula in and quickly closed and locked the cell door and ate the key.

"Hey! Let us out!" Ozai begged. "IROH! Let me out!" He began crying.

Azula slapped her forehead. "Arrgh. I'm surrounded by pussies..."

"Wow...I've been wanting to do that for so long." Zuko mused.

"Well? Now that it happened, what are you gonna do?" Iroh asked.

"The Dance!" Weird dance music starting playing, and Zuko started dancing. Everyone else besides Azula and Ozai shrugged and danced along.

THE END!

**I know. It was pretty random. LOL But I couldn't resist.**


End file.
